1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having an autofocusing function and a self timer function. The present invention also relates to a camera having a plurality of photographing specifications for picture taking.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some widely used low cost, structurally simple, conventional cameras, have an autofocusing (AF) function and a self timer function, and are equipped with a mechanical shutter including two magnets, as actuators, for AF control and a self timer photographing control.
In a first type conventional camara that has the autofocusing function and the self timer function, the two magnets for the AF control and the self timer photographing control need separate drive control systems for driving the magnets this makea it difficult to implement such camaras at a low-cost and with a space saving design.
Some conventional cameras have a plurality of photographic modes (photographing specifications) for taking pictures, for example, a photographic mode using autofocusing control and a self timer photographic mode. A second type conventional camera, for example, has a plurality of electromagnets, as actuators, and operates any mode by switching the states of the electromagnets. A third type conventional camera, as another example, employs a single drive motor, which allows its power transmission system to perform the function in each mode by switching means which include an electromagnet.
Because of its plurality of electromagnets, the second type conventional camera is not only costly, but also requires a large layout space. Therefore, a compact design is not implemented in this camera. The third type conventional camera employs an electromagnet as a switching means for its power transmission system, but the electromagnet itself is not a mechanism for performing the function in each mode. A driven unit to which power is transmitted needs means such as another electromagnet or the like. Equally, the third type conventional camera not only becomes costly, but also presents difficulty in the promotion of compact design.